


A Wonderful Christmas Time (A LeaIsa Fanfic)

by CloudTheFanficNerd



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudTheFanficNerd/pseuds/CloudTheFanficNerd
Summary: Lea and Isa have been together for a while.Isa wanted to give Lea a present that he'll never forget since it's Christmas.He also wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	A Wonderful Christmas Time (A LeaIsa Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this last month and I managed to finish it today.  
> I had writer's block n such.  
> But it's done so here.

Isa was in the living room of the house him and Lea were living in together.  
They have been together for quite a long time.  
It was the night before Christmas Eve, and it was very quiet outside.  
No one was around in Twilight Town at this time of the evening.  
  
Lea walked into the living room and sat next to Isa on the sofa he was sitting on.  
“Oh hey, babe.” Isa said, laying his head on Lea’s shoulder.  
“Hey.” Lea responded, kissing his lover’s forehead.  
Isa smiled and blushed.  
  
Later on that evening, Isa went to the bedroom him and Lea shared.  
He saw Lea fast asleep under the blanket Isa received from him as a Christmas gift last year.  
Isa smiled, went to lay down next to Lea, and cuddled him.  
Lea felt Isa cuddle him, so he cuddled him back.  
They both fell asleep under the blanket, cuddling each other.  
  
  
The next morning, Isa woke up, and noticed that Lea was missing.  
“Lea?” He said, getting up.  
“Oh! You’re awake..” Lea said, walking towards Isa, smiling.  
“Yeah. How come you got up so early?”  
“I kind of wanted to get ready to go out Christmas shopping with you.”  
“Oh?”  
Isa raised an eyebrow, “What for?”  
“Sora invited us to a Christmas party he’s holding tonight, so I want to get a few gifts for him and the gang.”  
“Well, alright.”  
  
Isa walked into the bathroom with his clothes in his hand to change into.  
After he got done getting dressed, he came out of the bathroom, and grabbed a scarf, that had snowflakes on it, that Lea also gave him for Christmas last year.  
“Ready, hun?” Lea said, grabbing Isa’s hand gently.  
“Yeah.” Isa responded, smiling.  
  
They then walked out of the house and started walking down to a little shop that was in the town.  
They grabbed a couple of items inside the shop and eventually paid for them at the end of their little shopping spree at the shop.  
Lea grabbed a few bags, and Isa grabbed a few bags as well.  
  
They exited the shop and went back to their place, where they started to wrap the gifts in wrapping paper.  
There was one gift however that Isa kept in his pocket.  
A small box that managed to fit in his pocket.  
It had something special inside the box, and it would be revealed to Lea at the Christmas party.  
  
  
Later that night, Lea and Isa showed up on Destiny Islands with the gifts they had in their possessions.  
Christmas music was playing, and everyone was having a good time.  
There were gifts sitting on a table near a palm tree.  
A radio was sitting on the ground, playing the Christmas music pretty loud.  
  
A moment later, everyone grabbed a few gifts from the table and opened them.  
Everyone was in awe as they opened their gifts from their friends.  
After Isa opened his final gift, he was surprised.  
This last gift was from Lea, which was a red and blue scarf, with a crescent moon and sun pattern on it.  
  
Lea walked over to Isa.  
“Do you like it?” He asked him.  
“I love it!” Isa responded, picking Lea up and hugging him tightly.  
Lea hugged Isa back and kissed his forehead.  
Isa then put Lea down and smiled.  
“I do have a very special gift for you however, Lea.”  
“Hm?”  
  
Isa then got down on one knee, and pulled out the small box from his pocket, and opened it.  
Everyone looked at Lea and Isa, and gasped.  
Lea looked at Isa, with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
“Lea, will you marry me?” Isa asked, smiling.  
Lea had tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.  
“..Yes! Of course, my dear Isa!” Lea responded, crying tears of joy.  
  
Isa then grabbed the ring from inside the box, and put it on Lea’s finger.  
Lea then hugged Isa, crying those tears of joy he had.  
“I love you, Lea.” Isa said, squeezing his lover gently.  
“I love you too, Isa.” Lea responded.  
Everyone around the pair clapped and cheered.  
  
Isa then leaned in and softly kissed Lea.  
Lea kissed back, smiling.  
Everyone around the pair kept cheering and clapping.  
  
Lea and Isa were very happy.  
Lea was still having those tears of joy.  
And he felt very, very grateful and happy with his lover, now known as his dearly beloved fiancé.


End file.
